Oito Hui Guo Rou
Oito Hui Guo Rou (オイト＝ホイコーロ, Oito Hoikōro) is the Eighth Queen of the Kakin Empire and eighth wife of King Nasubi. She gave him his youngest daughter, Prince Woble.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 Appearance Oito is a young woman in her late twenties or early thirties. She has an oval face and long dark hair she keeps behind her ears. Personality By her own admission, Oito was once a superficial woman, aspiring to a life of luxury after becoming Nasubi's wife. However, when Woble was born and Oito learned of her fate, she changed radically and her daughter became the most important thing to her. She is rather intelligent, having managed to trick Kurapika into thinking she was Halkenburg.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 She is also a quick thinker and does things on her own pace. Despite the succession war between the princes, Oito cares for the others, such as when she wanted to save Prince Momoze from being killed. She showed to be greatly affected afterwards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 Background Oito came from an impoverished family, of seven; she is the middle child of 5 siblings. According to Oito, her older brother used to push her around when she was little.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 When she first met the King, he fell in love with and married her. She lived a gluttonous life in wealth, and only after giving birth to Woble and discovering her daughter's fate did she feel remorse. Plot Succession Contest arc Kurapika accepts her request for a bodyguard under the pretense that he was serving Prince Halkenburg. However, when he meets her, she reveals that some information about the princes were purposely omitted to avoid a potential assassination. She lectures Kurapika on some of Halkenburg's history, and why he might have stirred assassins. She also reveals to Kurapika the nature of the expedition: death games for the throne. Her plan is to have Halkenburg become the king so that the weaker members of the Kakin royal family could blackmail him with the secret of the barbaric succession battle, as his public image would be the most damaged. She offers Kurapika a tenfold increase in compensation if he helps her and Woble escape the boat, and original compensation if he kept the information a secret. She agrees to Kurapika's conditions, but explains to him of the difference in rank among upper and lower wives and princes. She then details to him of her past life of superficiality, and sheds tears thinking of her daughter's future. She lets Kurapika hold Woble. On the eve of departure, Oito participates to the ceremony, holding Woble. She later attends a formal party. While moving to her lodgings, she comments that the security measures seem not to allow assassination of princes. When presented with the possibility of running away with her daughter, she starts to cry, as she had resigned herself to die on the ship.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 The next day, she attends another party with her daughter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 When four more bodyguards are murdered after Woody, Kurapika tells her to stand behind him as he prepares to interrogate his colleagues. She orders Kurapika to shoot the two moles, but he convinces her to let them finish their explanation. When they tell her Woble has acquired Nen abilities due to the jar ceremony, she dismisses the possibility as she considers it just a ridiculous tradition. After Guardian Spirit Beasts, which Oito cannot see, swarm the room, Kurapika and Bill take her to another room. Before Bill can tell her the three ways he has come up with to escape the Succession War, Sandra screams in terror as Sayird kills Kurton and the two restrained bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 Following his defeat, with only two bodyguards and servants remaining, she sits down, clutching her daughter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 361 Oito and Kurapika listen to the next segment of Bill's explanation on parasitic-type Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 Once Benjamin informs all Princes he would be giving each of them a bodyguard from his own squad, Oito reveals she is a bit apprehensive and is surprised when Woble starts crying a few moments before Vincent comes in, since she had just fed her. She's left shocked and bewildered after Vincent kills her servant Sandra in what he called self-defense.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 Upon confronting Vincent, Kurapika asks the Queen if she trusts him. Seeing Woble extending her hands towards him, Oito replies she does, and he stabs her with Steal Chain, transferring Little Eye onto her and allowing her to interact with the dolphin-like Nen construct. When Vincent is restrained, Oito declares she will testify against him in court, but Vincent commits suicide to avoid that. Kurapika later explains the Nen ability he gave to her. When the phone rings and Shimano states that Princes—Benjamin, Zhang Lei, and Tubeppa—wish to speak with Kurapika, Oito says that normally, he'd be required to reply to the most senior first, but realizes that in this specific case, the other two would regard it as a declaration of war regardless of protocol.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364 Despite Kurapika intending to answer the First Prince, he instead talks to the Third Prince Zhang Lei, who invites them over to his rooms to discuss the Guardian Spirit Beasts. Queen Oito and Prince Woble follow Kurapika outside to meet Babimyna, a new bodyguard assigned by Benjamin. Inside Zhang Lei's rooms, Oito listens to Kurapika's explanation about Nen and the Guardian Spirit Beasts, and realizes that Kurapika explains this for her benefit. While she sees Prince Zhang Lei's Guardian Spirit Beast, it observes her closely.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 365 Oito and her new bodyguards return to their quarters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 She, along with Kurapika, Bill, and Shimano, search for an insect intended for the Stealth Dolphin. Prince Tubeppa's guard, Maor, joins them as Kurapika intends to explain the nature of Nen once again. During the explanation, Oito notices a cockroach and orders Bill to capture it. Kurapika uses this as a distraction; Bill pretends to "manipulate" the roach to avoid suspicion from the other guards, while Oito is actually the one controlling the roach. Once Bill testifies his ability, he lets go of the insect. Oito subsequently uses the roach to creep into Prince Marayam's room, and finds the prince's Guardian Spirit Beast.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 367 After Oito finishes her observance in Marayam's room, she manipulates the cockroach towards Prince Momoze's room. She watches as one of Momoze's guards suffocates her while she is sleeping. Horrified, Oito screams and demands that they should go over to the room and help Momoze. However, since it is not easy to reach the prince, they are too late. Military men arrive to take Momoze's body while Oito slumps on the bed, crying. When Babimyna asks why the queen would risk harm to herself by helping, Oito only answers that she has nothing to say to him. After a while, Oito resumes her observation to the other Princes, saying that she is doing it for Woble. When Kurapika passes out from fatigue, the same happens to Oito. They regain consciousness only 9 hours later. Kurapika asks Oito to keep investigating with the ability he gave her, but when he requests she visit the 4th Prince instead of the 12th, she grows suspicious of his motives. He explains his reasons and once more pledges the Queen and prince's safety is his first priority. Oito is unconvinced at first, but when Woble reaches for Kurapika, she accepts to do as he says. With the aid of a blueprint of the floor, she directs the cockroach towards Tserriednich's apartment, but his Guardian Spirit Beast appears and kills it, causing Oito to scream in terror. After Kurapika dismisses the guards who came running, she tells him what she saw. She then asks Kurapika to teach her Nen, only to be told she can already use aura as a consequence of being exposed to his ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 While Kurapika begins his Nen lessons with the princes' bodyguards, Bill supervises Oito's Nen training.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 After Silent Majority kills Barrigen, Kurapika takes Oito to another room. Fifteen minutes later the lessons resume. As Bill observes the students for Kurapika, Oito asks Shimano why she is staying, as the compensation could not be worth the risk. The two begin to chat about their respective families. Soon after talking with Shimano, Oito continues her Nen training under Bill's tutelage.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 The following day, Silent Majority makes another victim during the lecture. Hearing him scream, Oito grabs Woble while Bill locks them in her bedroom.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 On Monday morning, Oito listens to Kurapika and Bill discussing the massive surge of rumbling aura from one of the odd-numbered rooms.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 She then moves back to the main bedroom with Woble, where Kurapika opens the Aura Nodes of four of his students with Stealth Dolphin. She falls asleep next to her daughter before the end of the session. The following day, at 11:30, she feels the surging aura again.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 Abilities & Powers As a spouse of Nasubi's, Oito has moderate political and economical power by proxy, albeit she is the lowest of all wives. She has proven to be highly intelligent, developing a strategy that would force Halkenburg to spare Woble's life should he win the Succession War, surmising other princes or queens may have thought the same, and seeking to hire those who wish Halkenburg harm, deducing they might know his mental processes to an extent. She successfully passed off as Halkenburg in an attempt to hire any such people. She also demonstrated quick thinking when she pretended to be disgusted at the sight of a cockroach so her guards could catch it. Nen As a consequence of being exposed to Kurapika's Nen ability, Oito's Aura Nodes were opened and she became capable of seeing and sensing aura. Thanks to him, she was briefly able to utilize Sayird's Nen ability. According to Bill, she is likely to be a slow learner. Former Nen Abilities Quotes * (To Kurapika) "This voyage is a killing spree until only one prince remains alive." * (To Kurapika) "King Hui Guo Rou requires his wives and children to conduct themselves as worthy of royal blood. The wife's role is to raise the king's child with the unwavering belief that they will one day be king. That's what a king's child is." * (To Kurapika) "I had prepared myself to die on this ship... Now that I realize there may be hope... I..." * (To Vincent) "'''I' will testify. No matter what crafty plans you may have or tricks you may pull... the one who murdered poor, innocent Sandra and came after our lives is you, Vincent!!"'' * (To Babimyna) "For you people too caught up in the survival game it must seem '''so odd' that I didn't simply allow my stepdaughter to be killed. I understand. I have nothing more to say to you."'' * (To Kurapika) "So start with Tserriednich. Is that for your convenience?" Trivia * Every queen of Kakin has numerical theme on their names which corresponds to their marital status. "Oito" means "eight" in Portuguese. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Oito Hoicoro Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers